Solar Moon And Celestial Moon
by XinsaneX
Summary: Take's place on the moon in Crystal Tokoy! And other places later on in the story! This story is about King Dariens And Queen Serena's oldest daughters twins named Kagome and Kikyo Sarenity. Theres a war on Crystal Toyko and there two oldest daughters hav
1. The First Time they meet! Part 1

**Solar Moon And Celestial Moon**

**By: XinsaneX**

**Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!**

**Chapter 1: The First Time they meet! Part 1**

**This story is also on under my account name: Lynnluvya I hope you like my story. Please R and R**

Our story begins in a beautiful place far, far away in the Moon Kingdom.

This night there was to be a grand ball for all of the Celestial Kingdoms. If you look close you can see two little girls no older than seven years old. Both of then had long black hair down to their waist. One had on a long light purple ankle length dress. While the other had on a dress exactly the same as the first except it was a light blue color. Then they had on shoes to match.

The one with the purple dress had Blue-Gray eyes. While the one with the Blue dress on had light green eyes.

Then if you look to the left you can see what looked to be there parents. The female had very long light blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a long white dress with gold designs. And what looked to be a gold crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.

The guy next to her had short black hair with blue eyes. He had on a dark midnight blue uniform with silver armor over the top of his shirt. He had and black army boots and a cap on his back.

"Kagome, Kikyo come on its time for our guest to arrive." Said the woman with long blonde hair.

"Yes come on" said the male.

"Coming!" said the girls in unison as they ran past there parents inside.

"Darien they act so much like you some times" said the female.

"AH more like you Serena" said the male now known as Darien.

"Well let's not keep our quest waiting. Shall we?" said Serena.


	2. The First Time they meet! Part 2

**Solar Moon And Celestial Moon**

**By: XinsaneX**

**Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!**

**Chapter 2: The First Time they meet! Part 2**

As King Darien and Queen Serene walked in after there children they stopped at a door not to far from the garden.

"Mina were are Rini and Sakura?" Said Serina.

" Oh hello Serina, Darien." As she bowed to both of them. "There in the other room getting ready for the arrival of your quest." She said with a smile on her face. Jest then two bundles no older than 4 ran out the doors to there right screaming " MOMMY! DADDY!"

They to where twins. The one on the left was wearing a light pink ankle length dress, while the one in the right was wearing a light red ankle length dress. The one on the left in the pink was Princesses Rini, while the one on the right was Princesses Sakura they had pink hair, but Rini's was a brighter pink were Sakura's was a light pink.

"Rini, Sakura! Are you two ready?" asked Mina.

"YES!" they said in unison.

" Then came on you two. We need to go and catch up with your sisters." Said Darien as he picked them both up.

By the time they had made it to the portal to await there very special quest they saw that Kagome and Kikyo were already there waiting on them.

" What took you so long?" They said in unison.

"Well we had to go and get your sisters." Said Serina in a mothers love town. As Darien laughed as Rini and Sakura wiggled wanting to get down so that they could see there sisters.

Jest then the portal began to glow as Kagome, Kikyo, Rini, and Sakura ran behind there parents.

Which only caused Darien to laugh even harder at there antics. Then as if appearing out of thin air there stud a very tall man about 6'5 with long silver hair down to his knee's.

He had very strange marking on his face there was a blue crescent moon that was facing the left were ours was gold and was facing upwards. He also had 2 red stripes on each side of his face. He looked to be 30 years or so but the best part was the white fluffy tail going over his right shoulder. But what was weird was that his eyes were a creepy looking yellow glow in the dark color, but he had on a very kind looking smile on his face as he looked down at use.

Then the female had the same crescent moon on her forehead. She to had silver hair but hers was silkier looking and on both checks was one purple streak on both sides. Her eyes were the color of water itself they wear so beautiful. She to had a tail going over her right shoulder. She also had on a very kind looking smile as well. She looked to be in her late 20.

Then behind them was two little boys you could tell that they were related jest by looking at them. But were the on the left behind the woman was shy and rugged, the one on the right behind the male was proud and should no fear. They almost looked the same except for their markings. They looked a lot like their father. The one on the left had two red streaks on both sides of his face like the male as well as the eyes and hair of his father.

The one on the right had two purple streaks on both cheeks and like the other one had the eyes of their father but the hair of their mother. But he was also about two inches taller than the other and were the other on looked to be seven he looked to be eight or even nine. But he had a very cold look were the other looked relay shy.

"Hello their Inu-no-Tosha. Me and my wife are very glad that you and your family could make it to our oldest daughters seventh birthday ball." Said Darien.

"We are honored that you would invite us to such a such a special day. So which one is which." Said Inu-no-Tosha with a laughter in his eyes as he looked down at Kagome and Kikyo.

Kagome and Kikyo looked out from behind the parents shyly. "I'm Kagome." "I'm Kikyo." They said at the same time.

"Well it is very nice to meet you both. Princess Kagome and Princess Kikyo." Said Inu-no-Tosha as he bowed to them both.

"Well girls don't be rude go and great your guest." Said Serina as she pushed them out from behind her.

"Oh how rude of use. This is our sons Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. And I am Lady Kara." Said the woman now known as Lady Kara as she pushed both of the boys treads the girls.

"Hey." Said both Kagome and Kikyo as they both blushed.

"Hey" Said Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha very bored sounding.

"Boys don't be so rude!" Scolded their mother.

"Girls why don't you go and show them around?" Said Darien.

As they walked out of the room with the boys fallowing not to far behind down the long hallway of the moon castle.

End of chapter 2

Well what do you think of it so fare? It's my first time writing a fanfiction story. But jest so you all now this is a Kagome and Sesshoumaru and a Kikyo and Inuyasha parings.

So please review! TT


End file.
